Prosthetic implants are well known in the art. Such include artificially installed hip joints and the like.
A disadvantage of known implants includes the inadequate (or non-existent) use of ligaments to assist in incorporating the artificial bone implant into an effectively working component of a skeletal structure. In particular, existing prior art implants do not effectively address the need to incorporate an artificial implant (this replacing an existing/damaged natural bone or prior synthetic implant) in cooperating use with an existing bone, and such as by employing improved ligament connecting and/or lubricating structure in order to achieve a more effective and functional device.